


Distraction

by tveckling



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Slightly naughty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: For the prompt: "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing"





	Distraction

“You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“Nonsense. I need to finish this bit, it’ll be quick, I have it all in my head. Just a little while longer.”

“That’s what you said last month, and did you or did you not end up bedridden for a week?” Antonio looked over at where Wolfgang was sitting at his desk, his pen working furiously. He had been at it for hours now, without break. It hurt even Antonio to see him still in that hunched position.

Wolfgang didn’t answer—not that Antonio had actually expected anything else—so with a sight Antonio got out of the bed and made his way across the room. Even with Antonio leaning over him Wolfgang made no sign of pausing in his scribbling, and Antonio felt his eyebrows draw closer in a frown. Shaking his head he instead decided to pay Wolfgang back for all the times he had dragged Antonio away from something that had caught his attention.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Now you notice?” Antonio hummed against Wolfgang’s neck and licked the spot he had been sucking on. “It took less time than I expected. Well done, Maestro. True dedication to your work, truly.”

“Anto-” Wolfgang’s voice broke off in a moan, and he tilted his head back, giving Antonio better access to both his neck and his face.

Chuckling Antonio moved from Wolfgang’s neck to his face, leaving kisses on his cheeks, his temples, his forehead, even on his nose—but avoiding the lips that twitched every time he came close. He could hear Wolfgang’s breathy exhilaration when Antonio moved to press a kiss against where jaw met neck. The heady feeling made Antonio want to keep pressing kissing against his partner’s skin for eternity, and he was starting to understand why Wolfgang did it so often.

“I’m done, I’m done,” Wolfgang breathed, clearly not noticing the paper scrunched in his right hand. Hopefully there wasn’t anything too important in it. “No more working, I promise. Let’s just go back to bed.”

“What a marvelous idea. I wonder how you came up with it.” Feeling charitable Antonio only smiled and let Wolfgang pull him up. He had avoided those lips long enough.


End file.
